GB
GB is a character from Ginga Legend Weed. He is Weed's namer and worked as his guardian and protector. He is voiced by Naru Kawamoto in the Japanese Version. Ginga Legend Weed Manga GB was once a pet dog. He lived a very happy life until the day his master abandoned him and committed suicide from depression. When the ambulance came to take his master to the hospital, GB chased after it to find out where the ambulance was taking his master. He lost his way on the road and he was about to be hit by a truck when Smith jumped in and saved his life, which cost the old Ohu soldier his front left leg. After that day he called him Uncle Smith. With nowhere to live, GB became a runner under the command of Nero. A few years back, GB discovered some abandoned puppies in the mountains and decided to take them to Nero for protection. However, that very day, the leader of the Southen Alps, Hougen, had come down. Hougen got furious when he saw the puppies, because he thought Nero's pack was keeping females from him. He commands Nero to kill the puppies right in front of GB. That memory kept haunting GB and reminded him of the coward he is. GB decides to leave Nero when he meets the puppy, Weed, who was hunting for birds to feed his sick mother, Sakura. As Sakura dies, GB promised to take care of Weed and guide him to the Ohu mountains. During the journey, GB shows his true colors as a coward, who rather follows Weed to Ohu to save himself (especially in one incident, he ran away when Weed helped the sick female Golden Retriever, Lenny) more than to help Weed. GB is a very loyal dog, but not a good fighter. However, he sometimes show that he has courage and a sense of justice too GB stays loyal to Weed throughout the story, but doesn't have any big moments as he spends most of the time in the manga as a comic relief like Sasuke. In the Monkey arc, GB, Weed, Sasuke, and Kyoshiro run to the South to investigate the happenings. When Weed needs reinforcements to fight the baboon Shougun, GB runs off to another. There he finds Buruge and takes him to the final battle where they fight the baboon general alongside each other. In Hokkaido arc, he spends most of the time recruiting reinforcements and convincing Weed to go to Hokkaido to save Gin's pack from Victor. In Hybrid Bear arc, GB and his friends follow Weed to the place he left Koyukiand Kotetsu. They also encounter the bears and, upon meeting Weed, they tell him about the dangers in the forest. Battles after battles followed with the huge bears. GB had fallen victim to the Hybrid Bear as its claws struck down his thin back. When he saw that Weed was in danger, he finally got over his cowardice, that despite his grave wounds; he manages to rip the bear's claw off. But the claws hits GB's back, kill him after he has spoke to Weed and the others. Anime GB was living as part of Nero's pack of stray dogs when he first met Weed (then without a name). GB and Weed were both stalking the same pigeon. Although it was GB who killed it, Weed attempted to steal it from him. GB then pinned Weed to the ground. Weed explained that he was gathering food for his mother, and out of sympathy GB allowed him to take the bird, telling the puppy to take his mother and leave the area, because if Nero found out he would kill them. When GB returned to Nero empty-pawed, he was savagely attacked by Nero. Nero allowed him to live for the fact that Nero now craved "bird-meat," and told him to and kill some ducks from the nearby farm or GB would be killed in punishment. However, the ducks were protected by the huge and aggressive Tosa guard dog. GB took the cowards' way out and sent the immature and naive Sasuke to kill a duck (using him as a distraction), Sasuke was attacked by the guard dog while GB fled with a dead duck in tow. However, Weed then appeared. Noticing the hound's condition, he fought desperately to save Sasuke; Banken turned his attention towards Weed and almost tore his throat out while GB watched from afar, he then realized how much of a coward he was. Weed had never met Sasuke before, yet he was still risking his life for him whereas GB had known Sasuke his entire life and was leaving him for dead. GB then decided that he would forever turn over a new leaf to be more courageous and loyal, challenging the guard dog to a fight and thus saving Weed, but Smith, who saved GB from getting hit by a truck, turned up before the situation got out of hand, and scared the Tosa guard dog into submission. He then told Weed and GB about Weed's noble heritage. GB then thought for a "small, but strong, name," and named the puppy Weed, saying that he would never be alone amongst other weeds (representing his new companions). And from that day on, GB became both Weed's godfather and one of his most devoted friends. This may be because he is not as skilled at fighting than the other Ohu soldiers (in fact, throughout the franchise he has hardly been involved in a serious conflict). He tends to keep away from trouble whenever possible. Kagetora refers to both GB and Sasuke as idiots, GB is still not as open-minded (or as open-mouthed) as Sasuke. In episode 19, it was Sasuke's reckless words that almost got them both killed when GB blundered too far into Hougen's territory. However, in this episode GB fights with considerable zeal in order to protect Sasuke from Hougen's henchmen. This proves that, although at times he reverts back to his cowardly ways, GB is very much a reformed, brilliant dog when need be. At episode 25, after bringing the three generals of Hougen to Gin, he sees Hougen. GB then attacks him, and is later saved by Jerome. Gallery GB_the_english_setter.jpg GB-ginga-densetsu-gb-19185563-640-480.jpg GB-ginga-densetsu-gb-19185570-500-376.jpg GingaDensetsuWeed-01027_0001.jpg Gbdeath3.jpg|GB's Death Trivia *His breed is English Setter. *He died in the manga. Navigation Category:Comic Relief Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Strategists Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Strong-Willed Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Honorable Category:Nurturer Category:Rescuers Category:Animals Category:Deceased Category:Suicidal Category:Cowards Category:Ginga Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks